Todos los lobos van al cielo
by Lunis85
Summary: La historia de Remus parte de El Principio y el final


Fan Ficiton: El principio y el final

Todos los Lobos van al CIELO Parte I: Y su nombre era Jane

Por: Lunis Lupin

No soy J. K. Rowling y los personajes le pertenecen a ella.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abuelito, cuéntame una historia… -pidió un niño de cinco años, de cabellos oscuros y ondulados y ojos castaños con uno que otro destello dorado. Sus manitos ayudaban a treparse a las faldas de su abuelo que se encontraba sentado en el sillón junto al fuego.

Está bien¿qué historia te gustaría¿La del perrito que escapó de la jaula? –rió.

No, esa ya me la contaste mucho… -contestó el niño poniendo una mirada pícara- mamá me dijo que tú te sabías una sobre un lobo, que era muy triste pero tenía un final feliz…

Tu mamá se la sabe muy bien… -dijo el abuelo- pero te la contaré si me prometes traerme una barra de chocolate… -le guiñó un ojo.

El niño salio corriendo hacia la cocina y regresó no con una sino con tres barras de chocolate en menos de un minuto. Se volvió a sentar sobre el regazo de su abuelo y lo miraba con una curiosidad inmensa.

Bien… la historia comienza con un niño en Hogwarts… -comenzó el abuelo, aunque el niño lo interrumpió.

Esa parte ya me la sé de memoria, abuelito –dijo el niño antes de darle un buen mordisco a su chocolate- quiero saber la parte de la chica…

¿Qué chica? –preguntó el abuelo levantando una ceja haciendo que aparezca una línea delgada en el entrecejo y mirando a una mujer joven que le sonreía desde la cocina

Mamá dice que en toda buena historia, el héroe debe tener una chica… -dijo el niño dándole hora un mordisco pequeño a su chocolatín.

En serio eso dice, bueno… a ver… esto comenzó hace mucho, mucho tiempo…

El verano iba siendo bastante fresco, ni muy sofocante como para que las camisetas se les pegaran a las espaldas, ni muy frío como para que tuvieran que andar en suéter. Ya llevaban una semana en casa de James y las cosas iban a una calma pacífica, lo cual asustaba a los padres de James, que sabían que la calma sólo podía significar el planeamiento de alguna nueva travesura. El problema era que llevaban días así. James, Sirius, Remus y Peter no se dieron descanso durante la primera semana jugando a todo lo que podían sin usar magia: Se lanzaban globos del chicle drobbles repletos de agua, se ponían chispas del Dr. Fillibuster en los pantalones para que se prendieran cuando alguien accidentalmente le derramaba encima (él más afectado era Peter, ya que él mismo derramaba su vaso a cada rato) y le cambiaban las etiquetas de los condimentos a la señora Potter, aunque dejaron de hacerlo cuando los descubrió y les obligó a comerse lo que había preparado. Eran días felices… Aunque…

Hacía ya algún tiempo que Remus sospechaba que Sirius, Peter y James planeaban algo y no le estaban contando. Ahora lo sabía. ESTABAN PLANEANDO ALGO. Aprovechaban cuando él dormía, cuando estaba conversando con Jane, la hermana mayor de james que acababa de terminar Hogwarts, aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad… y lo peor de todo… Había visto a james y a Sirius leyendo libros y tomando notas… Desde cuándo leían ellos y tomaban notas en frente de la gente y a plena luz del día… eso no era normal… Lo peor de todo era que no le estaban diciendo qué tramaban cuando habían jurado decirse absolutamente todo… A Remus le parecía que al menos deberían disimular mejor. Al menos podía conversar con Jane…

Jane Potter era una muchacha muy inteligente, había sido premio anual el año anterior y se estaba tomando unas vacaciones antes de buscar trabajo en el ministerio en el departamento de regulación y control de magia en menores de edad… Según ella, iba a hacer las leyes un poco más flexibles para que se pudiera hacer cierta magia en casa siempre y cuando estén acompañados de algún adulto responsable… cuando en realidad lo hacía porque disfrutaba mucho de las travesuras que hacían su hermano y sus amigos. Jane era así, Era muy responsable pero a la vez disfrutaba de su niña interior y era muy cierto que ella los encubría. El año anterior habían sido castigados mucho menos veces que los años anteriores… lo cual no se debía a que estuvieran madurando si no a que Jane tanto se hacía la de la vista gorda, como les daba consejos para que pasaran desapercibidos. Claro, el año anterior a ese, su novio había sido el premio anual y ella lo había distraído cada vez que los descubría. En esas semanas, Remus había estado hablando con ella mucho, en verdad, bastante, ella lo buscaba cada vez que los otros empezaban a lanzarse indirectas que Remus no entendía. Y la verdad que era muy agradable conversar con ella. Era muy inteligente y tenía un buen sentido del humor. Además, como sabía sobre su licantropía, le era muy fácil hablar sinceramente con ella.

Un día la muchacha hizo algo que sacó por completo de sitio a Remus… -continuó el abuelo

¿Qué hizo? –preguntó el niño, a quien le encantaba escuchar historias.

Calma, no te impacientes… -continuó el abuelo- Lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo era que los amigos de Remus estaban planeando ayudarle, el problema era que tenían que hacer algo que estaba contra la ley…

¿Tenían que asaltar Gringotts? –Preguntó el niño preocupado- No¿cierto?

Claro que no… -continuó el abuelo- Todo empezó con un pequeño desliz de la muchachita.

Jane tenía el cabello oscuro sujeto en una cola esa tarde, vestía cómoda, como todos los domingos por la tarde y exhibía una cara de concentración que la hacía lucir más inteligente, aunque no perdía el rasgo de dulzura del rostro. Aquella visión hacía que Remus se sintiera muy diferente a lo que se había sentido últimamente. Era como ver a un ángel, y lo hacía a escondidas para no interrumpir su concentración. Entonces James y Sirius se acercaron a ella sin pedir permiso e iniciaron una conversación como la que sigue.

¿Y ya averiguaste algo más hermanita? –Preguntó James- necesitamos empezar lo más pronto posible… Remus comienza a sospechar.

Bueno, la mejor forma sigue siendo con animales, pero ser animagos no está permitido hasta que hayan cumplido los diecisiete, Jimmy, y además es muy complicado y peligroso.

Apuesto a que James y yo podemos –dijo Sirius en un tono bastante presumido- Seguro que es pan comido…

Ni siquiera lo piensen, Jimmy, -continuó Jane, rascándose la frente con la pluma- Número uno, es de veras muy difícil, y número dos, es ilegal, no te castigan haciéndote copiar líneas, te envían a Azkaban por tres años, y con eso no te contratan ni como Auror ni como jugador de Quidditch.

James y Sirius bajaron las miradas, luego se miraron y salieron corriendo.

¡NO! –Gritó Jane- No vayan a convertirse en animagos ilegales, los atraparan… Yo y mi gran bocota…

¿Qué tiene que ver que ellos se quieran convertir en animagos? –preguntó Remus entrando a la cocina, donde estaba jane ahora sonrojada y tratando de ocultar sus notas.

Eh… pues… es que… -dijo ella- No te lo puedo decir…

¿Por qué no me lo puedes decir? –Preguntó el muchacho levantado una ceja- Tiene algo que ver conmigo¿cierto?

Remus, yo… ellos me pidieron ayuda, pero te aseguro que es algo que te ayudará… -dijo la muchacha tratando de guardar sus notas conforme Remus se acercaba lentamente hacia la mesa.

¿Entonces por qué no me lo dicen? –preguntó el muchacho, bastante dolido.

Porque es ilegal y sabemos que tú no lo aprobarías… -contestó James entrando a la cocina de nuevo y dándose con la sorpresa de que Remus estaba tratando de sacarle respuestas a su hermana.

Y porque ibas a tratar de convencernos de no hacerlo –continuó Sirius.

Fue idea de Jane¿sabías que un licántropo es peligroso SOLO para los seres humanos –añadió James- y no tiene intenciones de atacar a los animales pues su búsqueda es de presas humanas?

¿Qué quieren decir con eso? –dijo remus, tratando de dar en el clavo, no podían estar pensando en lo que él suponía que estaban pensando.

Pensamos en hacerte compañía como animagos para que no tengas que andar solo… -dijo Sirius con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas y apartándose el cabello de la cara.

Pe-pe-pero… eso es… -tartamudeó Remus sin poder creer que estaban haciendo eso voluntariamente.

Es ilegal y nos pueden enviar a Azkaban, nos lo ha estado repitiendo Jane todo el tiempo, y le hemos dicho que mientras nadie sepa que somos animagos, nadie sabrá que es lo que estamos haciendo… -espetó James- y no cuenta que quieras tratar de persuadirnos porque ya está decidido. A menos que Jane quiera decirle a alguien…

No… no puedo… no sé… -dijo la muchacha mordiéndose el labio inferior y levantándose a caminar de un lado a otro, mirando alternadamente a Remus y a Sirius y James.- No los puedo encubrir en esta… pero tampoco los puedo traicionar…

No, no tendrás que hacerlo porque nadie se hará animago ilegal por mi culpa –declaró Remus categóricamente- que yo sea un… eso, no significa que deba arrastrar a la gente a ello.

Remus, no seas idiota. Incluso Peter está mejorando en transformaciones para poder transformarse él también…. –comentó James.- Y además, si no lo aceptas, lo haremos igual…

No, he dicho que no se harán animagos. –Dijo cruzando los brazos- Y no pueden hacer que Jane cargue con semejante peso de conciencia…

¡ESO ES! –Chilló la muchacha dando un salto- Yo no tengo porqué enterarme, es decir, ustedes no son animagos todavía y se van a Hogwarts pasado mañana, así que no lo lograrán en tres días. Así que no tengo por qué enterarme que ustedes se convirtieron en animagos. Y así puedo ayudarlos investigando cosas desde afuera y enviárselas como "complementación" para sus estudios…-Remus la miraba con mucha aprehensión, sorprendido de la habilidad de Jane para encontrar una coartada perfecta- De esa forma yo no sabría si ustedes llegan a hacerse animagos o no, por lo tanto no tendré que dar ningún soplo. Es genial.

Por eso me encanta que seas mi hermana mayor –dijo James abrazando y dándole un beso a su hermana- ¡Eres genial!

¿Verdad que lo soy? –Dijo la muchacha pestañeando y poniendo cara de niña inocente, la cual le quedaba magníficamente- Vamos Remus, ellos solo quieren ayudarte.

Remus tenía el semblante serio, pero al acercarse, la muchacha lo había tomado de ambas manos y le estaba poniendo una cara de angelito al cual no se le puede negar nada… Remus soltó la expresión muy a su contra y sonrió tímidamente. En verdad tenía los mejores amigos del mundo…

Está bien –dijo en voz baja. Jane le dio un beso en la mejilla depositando sutilmente una rana de chocolate en el bolsillo del muchacho y Sirius y James comenzaron a hacer una especie de baile de victoria dando vueltas alrededor de la mesa. En eso llegó Peter desde el baño con su cara de confusión Peteresca número 3 (Sirius había catalogado las expresiones usuales de sus amigos, y la cara Peteresca número 3 era la que ponía cuando se había perdido en medio de la explicación de algún plan importante).

¿Me perdí de algo? –Preguntó mientras los otros seguían celebrando que Remus, ahora sentado en una silla y ligeramente sonrojado, había aceptado que se volvieran animagos para acompañarlo.

Desde aquel memorable día Remus no podía sacarse dos cosas de la cabeza. La primera era que tenía los mejores amigos del mundo y eso lo hacía sentirse muy feliz. Y la segunda, aunque la llevaba muy adentro y que nunca fue capaz de decírselo a nadie hasta que fue muy tarde, fue que Jane había dejado una marca en su corazón de lobo que nunca, jamás podría borrarse.

El abuelo miró abajo y vio que el pequeño se había quedado dormido en su regazo. Le sonrió y lo acomodó un poco… Aquel había sido un buen recuerdo en el que no había pensado hacía mucho tiempo y estaba muy seguro de que el pequeño preguntaría por la chica llamada Jane… lo malo era que la siguiente parte era muy triste. Pero ya pensaría en eso al día siguiente.

¿Me lo llevo, papá? –preguntó la mujer joven que ahora venía a llevarse al niño pequeño.

Sí, se quedó dormido, pero se me hace que escuchó hasta la última palabra… -contestó el abuelo- es muy despierto este niño…

Y le encanta el chocolate… -dijo la mujer levantando las cejas al ver todos los envoltorios de chocolates que habían alrededor mientras alzaba al pequeño- es todo un Lupin…

El abuelo se limitó a sonreír. Todo un Lupin… miró a su costado, a un cofre que había en una mesita a su costado. Un cofre que a pesar de no tener llave, no se habría nunca… Le temblaron las manos al acercar el cofre… tomó una respiración profunda y lo abrió. Allí descansaba una rana de chocolate perfectamente envuelta en su paquete descolorido por los años.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HoLa!

Bien, déjenme explicarles lo que sucede aquí. "Todos los lobos van al ciel parte I" forma parte de lo que sucede en "El principio y el final"(P&F)...¿porqué no lo pongo ahi? porque el figuretti de Harry potteres el protagonista de ese fic, en cambio, si lo separo puedo poner a Remus como protagonista. "todos los lobos..." tiene, hasta ahora, cinco partes de su triste historia con final feliz de parte de esta servidora de ustedes. Sirius también la tiene, pero todavía no me decido si ponerla o no... es que es más corta... en caso de ponerlo, se llamará "Una muerte de perros" bueno, su historia no es tan triste al principio, pero si lo es al final. Espero que les guste... es la vida de Remus. Mañana pongo el capítulo de "P&F" si es que termino la parte de Lily y James. Pásenla bien!

°LuNiS° 


End file.
